Ambisi
by annovt
Summary: Gapailah cita-citamu setinggi langit, sampai pujaan hati rela dipingit. [[MikaYu]] / TamanKanak-Kanak!AU, OS.


**Seraph of the End © Takaya Kagami & Yamato Yamamoto**

 **.**

 **I gain no profit from this fic**

* * *

Tujuan Yuichiro pergi ke sekolah setiap hari selalu sama; belajar dan menuntut ilmu setinggi langit, menggapai cita-cita jadi tentara di kemudian hari.

Yuichiro, atau bisa dipanggil Yu, Yu-chan (khusus tante Ferid dan Mikaela), anak tunggal dari pasangan Papah Guren yang kece dam Mamah Shinya yang kalem. Sedangkan Yu sumbu emosinya sependek pentol korek api. Dengan mata bulat beriris hijau cerah, alis menukik tajam, dan pipi yang tembam, membuat Yu digandrungi oleh berbagai kalangan, tua, muda, wanita, dan pria. _Yu adalah properti milik bersama untuk dicolek pipinya_. Bicaralah seperti itu di depan Mikaela niscaya kalian akan mendapat kutukan se-level neraka.

Yu selalu menjadi bulan-bulanan Kimizuki. Setiap hari adu jotos dengan Yu hanya untuk menarik perhatiannya. Mikaela, selaku abang posesif, dengan garang memberi pukulan telak di ulu hati dan keduanya berhasil masuk kantor guru BK, sepanjang hari diceramahi oleh Bu Guru Shinoa.

Tujuan Mikaela pergi ke sekolah setiap hari selalu sama; belajar, sekalian modus dengan Yu-chan setiap ada kesempatan. Mikaela atau Mika. Buah cinta dari pasusu (pasangan suami-suami) Crowley dan Ferid. Papih Crowley murah senyum, frekuensi ia nyengir tidak bisa dihitung dengan jari. Mamih Ferid lebih kebanyakan menyeringai. Mika lebih sering mingkem. Ferid adalah seorang fudanshi—berkomplot dengan Shinya—ia pelopor nomer wahid pasangan Mikaela dan Yuichiro.

Suatu siang yang cerah, Bu Guru Shinoa yang tingginya hanya mencapai seratus lima puluh sentimeter, memberikan selembar kertas angket untuk diisi oleh murid-muridnya.

Yu yang kebetulan duduk di samping Mika, mengintip halaman kertas di kolom masa depan.

Kosong.

Yu mengernyit heran, _apa Mika tidak punya masa depan_ , pikirnya.

Mika menggerakkan pensil di atas kertas putih, menggoreskan huruf demi huruf yang terkesan rapi meskipun ia masih bocah.

' _Menikah_ — _'_

Yu mengangguk setuju, dalam hati memuji alangkah indah pola pikir Mika yang jauh ke depan. Masih dengan acara mengintipnya—yang tidak disadari oleh Mika—ia mencondongkan badan lebih dekat.

'— _dengan_ _—_ _'_

Yu makin penasaran, karena Mika menulis sangat lambat—supaya rapi—dan terkesan seperti menulis surat wasiat.

Ia menajamkan penglihatan, penasaran dengan siapa Mika nanti akan menghabiskan sisa hidupnya.

'— _Yuichiro_ — _'_

"APA!"

Yu berdiri spontan sampai kursi yang ia duduki sebelumnya terjatuh. Bu Guru Shinoa yang terkejut segera mendekati Yu dengan tergopoh-gopoh.

"Kamu kenapa?"

Yu menoleh ke arah Bu Shinoa dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan pipi memerah. Mika mendongak takjub.

"Mika nulis mau nikah sama aku!"

Suara cempreng khas bocah begitu menggugah iman Mika. Ia mengelus dada. _Jangan khilaf, jangan khilaf, Mik. Belum sah._

Seisi kelas hening. Hanya suara detikan jarum jam yang mengisi kekosongan.

"Yu-chan! Kamu ngintip!?"

Mika memeluk selembar kertas dengan erat, malu bercampur senang diaduk jadi satu.

"Hah? Siapa bilang!? Aku gak ngintip! Cuma gak sengaja ngeliat!"

Baik Yu maupun Mika, wajah mereka sama-sama memerah. Bu Guru Shinoa bingung harus berbuat apa. Akane, selaku pelopor ketiga setelah Ferid dan Shinya, maju dengan anggun ke depan, melerai dua sahabat yang selalu menebar aura humu kemanapun mereka lewat.

"Ssh, jangan berdebat," Akane tersenyum bijak. Teman-teman sekelas termangu akan jiwa malaikat Akane. Bu Shinoa saja sampai luluh dibuatnya. "Kalian belum nikah aja udah ribut, gimana nantinya?"

Bu Shinoa _epic jawdrop_.

* * *

Taman kanak-kanak yang ditempati oleh Yu dan teman seperhumuan hanya punya dua guru dan satu kepala sekolah. Bu Mitsuba mengajar TK A, tempat bocah-bocah berusia tiga sampai empat tahun. Bu Shinoa mengajar TK B, yang rata-rata berusia lima sampai enam tahun. Krul yang seringkali dipanggil Mama Krul supaya terdengar lebih akrab, menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah.

Pada jam makan siang, Yu, Mika, dan Akane duduk di bawah pohon beringin dengan anak-anak kelas TK A. Mereka bertiga cukup akrab dengan segerombolan bocah-bocah manis nan inosen, sudah dianggap adik sendiri.

Yu, yang masih malu pasal kejadian tadi, hanya duduk jauh-jauh dari jangkauan Mika dan merapat ke Akane. Mika bersedih, menyantap bekal yang dimasak Mamih Ferid sepenuh hati dengan lesu. Akane yang melihat kejadian langka di depannya, berinisiatif untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Hm, karena kita semua kumpul di sini, gimana kalo kita main?"

Yu yang mendengar kata 'main', pendengarannya langsung tajam. Main dalam artian denotasi, bukan 'main' yang _itu_.

"Main apa?" Nada bicaranya masih tidak bersemangat tapi Akane bisa menemukan rasa penasaran yang terselip di dalam kalimatnya.

"Ayo kita main keluarga-keluargaan!"Akane bertepuk tangan semangat, "Kalian jadi anak-anaknya, ya! Kalian, kan, masih kecil..."

Anak-anak bersorak riang, setuju. Mika menutup kotak bekal dan ikut dalam permainan Akane.

"Yang jadi Papa, um... Mika!"

Mika mengangguk sambil tersenyum, mengelus kepala 'anak-anaknya'.

"Selamat siang, anak-anakku." Aktingnya sempurna.

"Yay! Papa Mika! Papa Mika!" Anak-anak bergerombol memeluk Mika.

"Aku lanjut, ya," Akane berdehem meminta perhatian. "Karena aku satu-satunya perempuan yang seumur dengan Mika di sini—"

Yu sudah menebak alur cerita Akane. Akane pasti jadi Mama. Pasti.

"—maka aku jadi Tante kalian!"

Yu yang belum kebagian peran melongo. Kalimat Akane tadi jelas-jelas menggambarkan bahwa hanya dia yang pas mendapatkan bagian Mama.

"Tante Akane!" Sahut mereka riang, beberapa menggelayut di lengan Tante Akane manja, beberapa masih anteng dielus Papa Mika.

"Kalau Yu-niichan?" Salah satu anak perempuan bertanya.

"Hm? Mungkin Yu-niichan jadi kakak tertua?"

"Ah! Yu-nii pasti jadi Om! Suaminya Akane-nee."

Opini saling bersahutan, tapi kalimat mutlak Akane selaku pencetus ide 'bermain keluarga-keluargaan' mematahkan itu semua.

"Yu jadi Mama."

Angin berhembus pelan, menerbangkan daun-daun yang berguguran dari pohonnya. Yu terdiam dengan mulut menganga.

"Mama Yu!"

"Akane! Kok aku jadi mama!? Aku, kan, laki-laki!"

"Eh? Kenapaaaa?" Akane mengerucutkan bibir sembari mengangkat bahu tak acuh, "Ini, kan, cuma bohong-bohongan. Iya, nggak, Mika?"

Mika yang dapat rejeki hanya mengangguk antusias. "Yu-chan tidak mau jadi istriku?" Seketika tatapan matanya memelas.

Yu salah tingkah, gelagapan "Bukan begitu—"

"Jadi mau!?"

"Nggak!"

"Yah..." Mika beringsut mundur.

'Anak-anak' membentuk konferensi dadakan.

"Hei, Mama dan Papa bertengkar."

Lainnya mengangguk setuju, salah satu dari mereka turut buka suara.

"Ayo damaikan mereka!"

"Ide bagus!"

Kubu yang tadi bergerombol, memisahkan diri menjadi dua bagian. Satu ke arah barat, satu ke arah timur. Mendekat ke posisi Mika dan Yu.

"Papa...?"

Mika yang daritadi menunduk galau, kembali mendongak saat 'anaknya' memanggil.

"Kenapa, nak?" Aktingmu indah, Mika.

"Baikan, dong, sama Mama..."

Mika mengangguk, sayangnya Mama keras kepala, nak. Ucapnya dalam hati.

"Iya. Nanti kami baikan, kok."

Kelompok lainnya mendekat ke arah Yu.

"M-mama."

"Jangan panggil aku Ma—"

Yu terkesiap, intonasi suaranya naik beberapa oktaf mengakibatkan segerombolan bocah di depannya sekarang hampir meneteskan air mata.

"J-jangan nangis..."

Bukannya diam, mereka mulai mengeluarkan isakan kecil.

"...M-mama jahat!"

Nah, lho.

"T-tapi aku bukan Mama—"

"Huaaaa!"

Yu sekejap menjadi pusat perhatian. Orang-orang di sekitar taman melirik sekilas apa yang terjadi.

"I-iya deh aku Mama..."

Tangis mereka berhenti sekejap, digantikan dengan aura berbunga-bunga.

"Mama Yu! Mama Yu!"

Mika di ujung sana mengulas senyum bahagia. 'Keluarganya' rukun. Ia bahagia.

"Mama Yu, baikan dong sama Papa..."

Seorang anak di dalam pelukan Yu merengek manja, Yu luluh.

"Iya, baikan dong..."

Yu garuk-garuk pelipis gugup.

"Err..."

Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Akane nyengir lebar, Mika tersenyum bersahaja.

"Ya. Mama dan Papa sudah baikan, kok."

Alih-alih sorak-sorai yang diprediksikan Yu, malah tatapan tak puas yang ia dapatkan dari 'anak-anaknya'.

"Lho? Kenapa?"

"Mana buktinya kalau kalian sudah baikan?"

Akane cekikian, Yu kebingungan, Mika tersenyum makin lebar.

"Bukti bagaima—"

Akane tersedak salivanya sendiri, anak-anak terpekur kagum, Yu terbelalak terkejut dan Mika menang banyak.

"Mama dan Papa sudah baikan..." Mika bersuara seakan-akan ia Papa sungguhan, anak-anak menyerbunya dengan pelukan dan menyemburkan gelak tawa ceria.

"Papa Mika mencium pipi Mama Yu!"

Yu masih duduk membatu dan memegang area pipi, Akane mengusap liur yang sempat menetes sampai dagu.

* * *

Pada saat pelajaran Matematika berlangsung, Yu duduk sejauh-jauhnya dari Mika. Mencegah segala bentuk tindakan anu-anu yang kapan saja bisa terjadi.

Sedangkan Mika hanya menghitung gambar apel ditambah apel sambil sesekali bersiul.

Yu sudah gatal untuk bertanya. Maka dalam radius lima meter, ia memanggil Mika. "Psst, Mika."

Pendengaran Mika memang seribu kali lebih tajam jika sudah menyangkut soal gebetan.

"Apa, _Mama_?"

Wajah Yu memerah, refleks melemparkan sebatang pensil yang bisa dengan mudah dihindari oleh Mika.

"Jangan panggil Mama!"

"Iya, iya," Mika terkekeh. "Ada apa, Yu-chan?"

Kembali ke panggilan seperti biasa. Yu menghela napas lega.

"Soal hak angketmu tadi...kenapa di bagian masa depan...anu—"

"Kuisi ingin menikah dengan Yu-chan?"

"Y-ya."

"Hmm, apa, ya?" Mika mendongak ke atas, memikirkan jawaban yang tepat. "Pengen aja."

"M-memangnya bisa? Tunggu, memangnya boleh?" Yu terperangah.

"Boleh, kok. Kan ada kebijakan baru."

Yu hanya mengangguk canggung. Karena Yu jarang menonton televisi dan tidak suka membaca berita, jadi Yu sedikit kurang update.

* * *

"Inilah alasan kenapa aku tidak setuju Yu satu TK dengan si Mikaela itu."

Guren merengut masam, Shinya hanya mengulas senyum maklum—walaupun dalam hati bersorak-sorai.

"Sudahlah. Lagipula, kenapa kau sensi sekali dengan Mika?"

"Bukan seperti itu," Guren menghela napas, "aku tidak mau besanan dengan Ferid."

Ferid, bersama dengan Crowley yang menghadiri pentas seni anak mereka, langsung menepuk pundak Guren dari belakang.

"Apa maksudmu, hah?" Nada bicara Ferid ceria namun terselip bumbu tersinggung.

"Hah," Guren menyeringai. "aku tidak rela Yu jadi homo gara-gara anakmu."

Crowley masih tersenyum, sementara dahi Ferid berkerut-kerut.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kau juga homo, Guren."

Ferid buru-buru lari ke belakang punggung Crowley sebelum kuku Guren mencakar wajah mulusnya.

Dengan tangan yang ditahan oleh Shinya dari belakang, Guren meronta keras minta dilepaskan. Ferid menjulurkan lidah.

"Damai sajalah." Crowley, satu-satu pihak yang netral, hanya merentangkan tangan.

Suara desing dari mikrofon membungkam para hadirin yang merupakan wali murid, membuat perhatian mereka tertuju sepenuhnya kepada Mama Krul yang berdiri dengan anggun di atas panggung.

Beberapa wali yang tidak tahu Mama Krul adalah kepala sekolah berbisik dengan yang sependapat, sempat mengira ia anak TK nyasar yang sedang main-main iseng.

Mama Krul melotot garang, memberikan gestur kepada narator untuk meneriakkan salam pembuka.

"Hadirin Yang Terhormat, kita sambut pembukaan dari kepala sekolah kita, Krul Tepes!"

Tepuk tangan membahana, Krul mengangguk singkat sebelum memulai pidato.

"Selamat datang para wali murid yang saya hormati. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, marilah kita nikmati pentas seni yang dibintangi oleh kelas B!"

Sekali lagi, tepukan tangan meriah mengakhiri sambutan singkat Krul, Ferid yang memberikan applause paling heboh.

"Kalau tidak salah, kelas B itu kelasnya Yu?" Guren mencondongkan badan ke Shinya, berbisik pelan.

Shinya mengangguk, masih duduk tegap. Tatapan mata lurus ke depan. Fokus.

Guren terheran dibuatnya. "Apa yang kelasnya akan tampilkan?"

"Drama."

"Drama a—"

Sebelum pertanyaan Guren sempat terjawab, Shinya sudah bertepuk tangan heboh, sama dengan Ferid.

Guren mengamati pemandangan aneh di atas panggung. Matanya terbelalak horror.

Anaknya. Yuichiro. Memakai kostum wanita dengan rambut palsu yang mencapai pinggang.

Sebelum ia sempat melepas teriakan, Shinya selangkah lebih gesit membekap mulutnya.

"Hmph!" _—Hei!_

"Ssh. Yu-kun sendiri yang ambil peran itu."

"Mmph?" _—Masa?_

"Ya. Katanya jadi putri tidur itu enak. Dialognya sedikit. Hanya makan apel dan tidur sampai akhir."

Pundak Guren sedikit rileks, Shinya melepaskan bekapannya.

"Lalu? Yang jadi pangeran siapa?" Guren berdehem singkat, mengembalikan wibawa yang sempat hilang.

"Mika."

Kali ini Shinya menutup paksa mulut Guren dengan selembar kain.

* * *

Akane, sebagai pembaca narasi, mati-matian menahan cekikian saat membacakan paragraf yang mengandung unsur hints dari OTPnya.

Mikaela, sebagai pangeran, harus berakting dengan profesional dan menahan hasrat untuk langsung loncat ke adegan terakhir.

Yoichi, yang sebenarnya adalah anak baik, inosen, polos bagaikan kertas A4, harus berpura-pura jahat karena tuntutan peran yang mengharuskannya untuk menjadi nenek sihir.

Kimizuki, jadi ketua dari para kurcaci yang menyayangi putri tidur, harus berpura-pura menangisi Yu yang merupakan musuh bebuyutan tapi menganut love-hate terselubung, di suatu adegan.

Drama dimulai, musik latar mengiringi narasi yang Akane bacakan.

 _Pada zaman dahulu, di suatu pondok asing yang berada tepat di tengah-tengah hutan belantara, hiduplah gadis yang cantik jelita._

Yu sedang duduk di sebuah kursi goyang sambil membaca suatu buku berisi naskah yang akan ia mainkan.

 _Saat gadis itu tengah membaca dengan tenang, suara ketukan pintu kayu membuyarkan konsentrasinya. Gadis itu berdiri dari kursinya, bermaksud untuk membukakan pintu._

Yu pura-pura berjengit ketika mendengar suara pintu diketuk, kemudian bangkit berdiri menuju properti berupa pintu dari styrofoam yang telah disediakan. Guren di kursi penonton menguap bosan, kemudian disikut oleh Shinya yang menatap kagum akting anaknya.

 _Saat ia membuka pintu, betapa terkejutnya sang gadis, ia mendapati seorang nenek tua yang sudah renta, menjajakan buah apel kepadanya untuk dibeli. Dengan senang hati, gadis itu memborong semua dagangan si nenek._

Yoichi terbatuk. "Belilah daganganku, cu..."

"Baiklah." Yu mengeluarkan kepingan uang logam, dan memberikannya kepada Yoichi.

"Kau sungguh baik, cu. Semoga kebahagiaan yang melimpah datang kepadamu." Yoichi, masih sebagai nenek yang memakai jubah hitam, tersenyum lembut kepada Yu.

"Terima kasih."

 _Ketika sang gadis hendak masuk ke dalam rumah, ia berbalik dan mendapati bahwa nenek itu sudah tidak ada di hadapannya. ia mengangkat bahu tak acuh, dan kembali masuk ke dalam rumah._

Yu meletakkan sekeranjang apel di atas meja kayu, kemudian melanjutkan aktivitas membacanya tadi yang sempat tertunda.

 _Gadis itu mengambil sebuah apel untuk dimakan, saat ia menggigit bagian dari badan apel tersebut, ia merasakan kepalanya pening dan pandangannya berkunang-kunang, dan seketika itu pula, tubuhnya sudah jatuh ambruk ke permukaan lantai kayu. Akan tetapi..._

Yu jatuh dengan dramatis, Shinya memekik tertahan, Guren merapalkan mantra; _awas saja kalau sampai anakku gegar otak._

Suara Yoichi bergema, "Kau akan mendapatkan hidupmu kembali jika ada seseorang yang benar-benar mencintaimu, dan menciummu."

 _Kemudian, terdengar langkah kaki beraturan yang ramai, makin lama, suaranya makin besar._

Kimizuki dan enam orang lainnya muncul dari pepohonan.

 _Mereka adalah kurcaci yang tinggal bersama gadis itu. Mereka bertujuh masuk ke dalam rumah sederhana, dan dikejutkan oleh pemandangan sang gadis yang tergolek lemah di atas kayu dengan sebutir apel di genggaman. Gadis itu tertidur, pikir mereka. Akan tetapi, sekuat apapun mereka mengguncang tubuh itu, si gadis takkan pernah terbangun. Para kurcaci bersedih._

Kimizuki berjalan paling depan memimpin barisan, enam figuran lainnya mengikutk dari belakang. Kemudian mereka mengitari tubuh Yu.

Yu mengintip dari kelopak mata, Kimizuki melotot seram, memberi gestur untuk tetap terpejam.

"Hei, kenapa kau tidur di sini?"

Hanya hening yang menjawab pertanyaan Kimizuki. Kurcaci figuran lainnya mulai mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Yu, tapi kelopak matanya tetap tertutup.

Ketujuh dari mereka mulai menjerit histeris, menghayati peran. Lambat laun jeritan itu berganti menjadi isak tangis memilukan.

 _Mereka sepakat untuk membuat peti dari kaca, dan menaruh gadis itu di dalamnya._

Para kurcaci menggotong tubuh Yu. Yu yang masih pura-pura terpejam dalam hati memekik senang. Sudah dapat peran yang dialognya paling sedikit, tidak banyak gerak lagi. Tubuh Yu dibaringkan di dalam peti kaca yang sekelilingnya diberi hiasan bunga lily.

 _Saat para kurcaci menangisi kepergian sang gadis, tiba-tiba mereka mendengar ringkikan kuda. Mereka menoleh ke sumber suara dan melihat seorang pemuda yang gagah, muncul dari balik pepohonan. Perawakannya seperti pangeran. Para kurcaci terkesima. Sang Pangeran menunduk, bertanya kepada kurcaci tertua perihal gerangan yang terjadi._

Ferid di kursi VVIP, bersebelahan dengan Shinya karena mereka merupakan donatur, hampir terlonjak dari tempat duduknya ketika melihat si anak debut. Mika muncul dengan memasang tampang dingin. Tidak ada kuda karena panggungnya bisa saja runtuh. Ringkikan hanya suara efek. Mika berjongkok, bertanya pada Kimizuki dan kawan-kawan.

"Ada apa ini?"

"Putri kami," Kimizuki mengeluarkan air mata yang sebenarnya adalah obat tetes. "telah tiada."

Ketujuh kurcaci menangis meraung-raung.

 _Sang Pangeran mendekati peti kaca, memerhatikan wajah gadis yang terbujur kaku tersebut. Ia sedikit terkejut akan kecantikan si gadis. Tanpa sadar, Sang Pangeran telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama._

Dalam hati Ferid dan Shinya sudah berteriak-teriak kesenangan, begitu juga Akane yang mati-matian menjaga intonasi suaranya agar tetap stabil mengingat dirinya sekarang sedang berperan sebagai pembaca narasi. Crowley masih duduk santai dan menyunggingkan senyuman, berbanding terbalik dengan Guren yang sedari tadi menghentakkan kaki.

Mika memerhatikan kontur wajah Yu, mati-matian menahan napsu. Matanya masih tertutup. Mika mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk mencubit sedikit pergelangan tangan Yu, kalau-kalau saja ia tertidur sungguhan di tengah-tengah pementasan.

 _Para kurcaci bertanya kepada Sang Pangeran, kalau-kalau ia tahu bagaimana cara membangunkan si gadis yang terbujur kaku seperti mati suri. Sang Pangeran mengangguk, kemudian beringsut maju mempertipis jarak di antara mereka._

Masih aman, masih aman. Ferid dan Shinya menaruh fokus sepenuhnya pada adegan klimaks. Guren ingin mengamuk kalau saja ia tidak sedang menduduki kursi berlogo VVIP.

Bagaikan durian runtuh, Mika dapat rejeki nomplok di depan mata. Jackpot. Meskipun Bu Shinoa dan Bu Mitsuba sudah berpesan; _'jangan dicium beneran.',_ tetap saja Mika kurang puas.

' _Nempel dikit boleh kali, ya.'_ batinnya.

Lagipula saat adegan 'ciuman' nanti, akan ditutupi dengan semburan asap buatan yang sudah dipasang di titik buta tempat peti Yu ditempatkan.

Mika semakin mengikis jarak di antara mereka, kemudian berhenti sejenak.

Radarnya menangkap sinyal bahaya. Hidung Yu berkedut-kedut terkena ujung kelopak bunga lily.

Untuk mengantisipasi bersin Yu yang akan jadi bencana padahal drama sudah akan mencapai akhir, jempol dan telunjuk Mika dengan sigap membentuk capitan dan menutup jalan utama tempat Yu menghirup udara. Bibirnya pun tidak kalah gesit saat memperpendek jarak dan mendarat mulus di atas belahan bibir Yu yang masih suci.

Bersamaan dengan itu pula, asap buatan menyembul dari sudut panggung, menghalau penonton untuk melihat adegan tidak senonoh yang dilakonkan oleh bocah TK.

Akane kebagian untung, karena sebagai narator, ia berdiri di sudut di mana ia bisa melihat semuanya. Ia menetralkan napas yang sempat terengah-engah, kemudian kedua bola mata mengarah pada teks narasi.

 _D-di luar dugaan, dengan kecupan tulus dari Sang Pangeran, si gadis terbangun dari tidurnya. Para kurcaci bersorak-sorai, mereka gembira. Putri yang mereka sayangi telah membuka mata._

Teriakan tujuh kurcaci berselaras apik dengan suara latar riang gembira.

Yu turun dari peti kaca, sambil mengucek kelopak mata, dibantu oleh Mika.

Mika menghela napas lega. Yu tidak sadar ciuman tadi karena ia tidur sungguhan.

 _Sang Pangeran berlutut di hadapan gadis itu, memintanya untuk menikah dengannya._

Mika mengambil kedua belah tangan Yu, berlutut ala kesatria. Mengabaikannya yang masih kebingungan.

"Oh, gadis yang cantik, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Yu terdiam sejenak, mengingat-ingat dialog bagiannya yang sempat ia baca sebelum pura-pura jatuh pingsan tadi.

"Baiklah."

 _Para kurcaci berteriak mendukung, si gadis mengangguk setuju, dan mereka berdua hidup bahagia selama-lamanya._

Tepuk tangan riuh yang mereka dapatkan, diikuti siulan cantik dari belahan bibir Ferid. Guren bertepuk tangan tidak ikhlas, Crowley menatap seperti ia adalah ayah yang bangga, Shinya berlinangan air mata.

"Kenapa ia menerima lamaran dari pemuda yang baru saja dijumpai? Tidak masuk akal."

"Ssh, Guren!"

Semua tokoh yang berperan, berkumpul di atas panggung, membungkukkan badan sebagai rasa hormat sebelum lampu latar meredup dan tirai panggung diturunkan perlahan.

* * *

Di _backstage_ , tak henti-hentinya Ferid melontarkan segudang pujian kepada sang calon menantu, yang hanya ditanggapi canggung oleh Yu.

Yu yang sudah melepas _wig_ -nya, tapi gaun putih masih melekat di tubuh mungilnya. Mika yang sedang mengobrol dengan Shinya, dari kejauhan menatap Yu dengan tatapan lapar setara penculik anak di bawah umur.

"M-makasih, Tante."

"Jangan panggil tante. Panggil mamah saja." Ferid dengan genit mencolek pipi gembul Yu.

"T-tapi Mamah Shinya—"

"Oh, iya. Ralat. Panggil Mamih saja."

Guren dan Crowley berada di luar gedung TK. Crowley mengajak Guren mengobrol di luar. Mungkin membicarakan perihal lamaran yang akan diajukan beberapa tahun mendatang. Entahlah.

Akane dilarikan ke UKS, karena pingsan setelah membacakan narasi paragraf terakhir.

"Mika-kun suka dengan Yu-kun, kan?"

Pertanyaan Shinya membuyarkan delusi indah Mika.

Mika mengangguk semangat, Shinya terkekeh.

"Oh, kalau begitu, kenapa tidak bilang langsung pada Yu-kun?"

"Aku—" Mika menunduk, suaranya mengecil. "—tidak berani. Dan nanti Yu-chan akan menjauhiku."

"Siapa bilang? Shinya menepuk puncak kepala Mika. "Tante setuju, kok, kalau kalian berdua bisa jadi satu _._ " _—Nikah sekalian_. Tambahnya dalam hati.

"Tante serius?" Mika mendongak, manik safirnya berkilat senang.

"Ya," Shinya mengangguk mantap. "sana nyatakan perasaan Mika-kun kepada Yu-kun sekarang."

Berbekal restu dari ibu mertua, Mika berlari semangat ke arah Yu yang pipinya masih ditarik-tarik oleh Ferid.

"Yu-chan!"

Bagaikan _film-film_ bollywood, Yu menoleh dengan efek berkilauan ketika rambutnya berkibas slow motion.

"Kenapa, Mika?"

Dengan gerakan cepat, Mika mengambil kedua belah tangan milik Yu yang ia rapatkan, menggenggamnya erat-erat.

"Kalau Yu-chan sudah besar nanti," manik mata Mika dipenuhi keseriusan. "menikahlah denganku!"

 _Backstage_ yang tadinya ramai oleh suara, mendadak hening. Shinya facepalm, entah harus senang atau sedih, karena Mika gagal paham apa yang dimaksudnya dengan 'menyatakan perasaan'. Ferid melongo, hatinya senang mendapat asupan.

"A-a-a..." Yu gelagapan, visualisasinya mengabur, berputar-putar. Terlalu malu dan gugup untuk menjawab, berbeda dengan Mika yang air mukanya masih datar.

Sebelum tubuhnya sempat bersua dengan lantai, Mika sudah lebih dulu menangkap Yu dengan sigap ke dalam pelukan.

Tepuk tangan dan siulan genit mengudara akan aksi heroik dari Mika.

Ternyata semua _staff_ di TK ini _fujodanshi_.

* * *

Crowley dan Guren muncul bersamaan, kembali masuk ke dalam gedung. Ferid kedip-kedip nakal, _cie yang akrab_.

"Mana Yu?" Guren bertanya pada Shinya. Ia juga tak mendapati tanda-tanda kehadiran Mika. Perasaannya tidak enak. Mengingat pergaulan anak jaman sekarang hobinya mojok-mojok di tempat sepi.

"Pingsan."

"Kenapa bisa?"

"Entah." Yah, apapun alasannya, yang penting Yu menghilang bukan karena lagi nongkrong di tempat sepi.

"Mikaela itu, kemana?"

Shinya terkikik misterius, "Kau menanyakan calon menantumu? Dia ada di UKS bersama Yu."

Guren meledak, "Siapa bilang dia calon menantuku?! Sampai mati aku tidak mau anakku jadi homo!"

"Kalau begitu mati saja."

"Ferid!"

Guren akhirnya terpaksa duduk diam berkat Shinya yang mengancam tidak akan memberi jatah selama dua bulan kalau berani menganggu Mika dan Yu yang sedang berada di UKS.

* * *

 **OMAKE**

Sinar matahari senja menerobos masuk dari celah jendela yang gordennya terbuka, Yu menggeliat pelan dalam tidurnya. Perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka, menampilkan dua bola mata bagaikan _emerald_ berkilauan yang indah.

Hampir saja ia mati muda karena terkejut. Pasalnya, wajah Mika tepat terpampang nyata di depannya saat ia membuka mata.

"Mika!"

Mika menggeliat tak nyaman, kemudian terbangun dan mendapati wajah _calon istri_ nya yang memerah malu.

"Ah, halo, Yu-chan."

"Kenapa kamu di sini?"

"Yu-chan pingsan, jadi aku nungguin Yu-chan."

Calon suami yang baik.

"Oh, begitu." Kemudian Yu teringat kejadian sebelum ia jatuh pingsan beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Jadi, lamaranku diterima nggak?"

Yu menggerlingkan pandangan ke arah lain, tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini. Akane mungkin sudah pulang lebih dulu. Dan kenapa orangtua mereka lama sekali sekedar menjemput untuk pulang? Tolonglah, Tuhan. Yu _salting_.

"M-mungkin..."

Mika menatap lekat-lekat kedua bola mata yang indah itu meskipun empunya melirik ke arah yang lain.

"...ya."

"Serius?!"

"A-aku nggak janji."

"Aku bakalan paksa Yu-chan. Mamahmu juga sudah setuju."

Yu menggaruk tengkuk yang tidak gatal, kemudian menghela napas. "Ya sudahlah. Aku masih ngantuk dan mau tidur." Matanya memberat, tidak fokus lagi pada apa yang dikatakan Mika.

Dalam menit ke sekian, Yu sudah berlayar ke alam mimpi indah. Mika memerhatikan wajah tidurnya sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

 _'Mungkin kamu pikir aku main-main, Yu-chan. Tapi tunggu dan lihatlah, dua puluh tahun lagi, akan ada janur kuning yang melengkung di depan lorong rumahmu dan nama kita berdua di dalam catatan sipil juga KUA.'_

* * *

 **fin.**

* * *

 **a/n :**

tergoda iman saya untuk nulis fik di fandom vampir ganteng ini dengan pairing yang _canon_ -nya keterlalulan. MikaYu versi shota memang lebih manis daripada kolak pisang:')lalulapar. kok...Yu di sini agak nguke, ya. walaupun emang uke sih hahaha. dan saya merasa seperti orang asing karena baru sekali menyumbang tulisan di fandom ini. maka dari itu, kenalan, yuk. *winkwink*

sampai jumpa di fik selanjutnya! (kalau ada lol)


End file.
